masterfandomcom_ru-20200214-history
Ссылки
Преобразование Петербурга 1911 Енакиев Федор Егорович (1852-1915) Енакиев Федор Егорович: Биография на сайте Enakievets.info Сохранено здесь ...Плотного телосложения, немного высшее среднего роста, с седоватыми небольшими усам – такой скупой словесный портрет оставили о Федоре Егоровиче Енакиеве его современники. Чопорный, ибо знал себе цену, подчас даже надменный, не терпящий возражений, но вспыльчивый и впечатлительный, он был в то же время человеком необыкновенной доброты и отзывчивости... Федор Енакиев - Коммерсант и промышленник, один из отцов Донбасса ''Сохранено здесь'' "...Это была одна из тех фигур, которая привлекала к себе всеобщее внимание, о которой думали, говорили и писали, как о таком, коих у нас мало. Богато одаренная личность, живая и талантливая натура не знавшая отдыха и покоя, он вечно носился с проектами широкого размаха, изобретая свои и осуществляя чужие..." (некролог в журнале '"Горно-заводское дело", №15, 1915')'' Енакиево Енакиево [http://enakievo.at.ua/ ''Офиц.сайт] [http://www.ukrtelecom.ua/offers/webcams/ukrtelecom?id=237 Web-камера] Укр. Єнакієве, в 1928-1935 годах - Рыково, в 1937-1943 годах - Орджоникидзе. Город (с 1925) областного значения на Украине, Донецкая область, Донбасс. Город расположен в восточной части Донецкой области при впадении речек Садки и Булавин в реку Крынку (бассейн), расстояние до Донецка 60 км. Железнодорожная станция. История Енакиево ...В 1895 году инженерами Ф. Е. Енакиевым и Б. А. Яловецким и несколькими бельгийскими предпринимателями учреждено Русско-бельгийское металлургическое общество, которое к 1897 году построило вокруг села Фёдоровки новый Петровский чугуноделательный завод. В конце XIX века на нём работали 2 665 человек. Около завода открылись каменноугольные рудники. Вокруг предприятий сложились посёлки, которые в 1898 году объединены в один, названный по имени основателя Русско-бельгийского общества Енакиевским (название происходит от имени инженера-путейца Ф. Е. Енакиева). Писатель А. И. Куприн, состоявший в 1896 году на службе на заводе, отобразил жизнь рабочих посёлка в повести "Молох". До Первой мировой войны в Енакиеве построены коксохимический, кирпичный, пивоваренный заводы, маслобойня. Петровский за вод стал одним из крупнейших металлургических заводов (3 место) юга России. В 1913 году он дал 349,2 тыс. тонн чугуна, 316,4 тыс. тонн стали, 280,1 тыс. тонн проката. К этому времени в посёлке были 2 гостиницы, столовая, 2 пекарни, 4 магазина, больница, коммерческое училище, 5 школ, кинематограф, клуб служащих металлургического завода, библиотека... Енакиевский металлургический завод ЕМЗ [http://emz.com.ua/ Офиц.сайт] ... Алвар Аалто Биография Aalto's biography, dates, works photos etc Aalto's biography on the professional Association of Finnish Architects' Offices site (ATL) Творческое наследие Алвара Аалто Фотографии построек Алвара Аалто (Wikimedia) Mount Angel Abbey (Oregon, USA) [http://www.mountangelabbey.org Офиц. сайт] Mount Angel Abbey Library by Aalto Mount Angel Abbey: Aalto Furniture at the Library Mount Angel Abbey Library Greatbuildings.com Органическая архитектура Organic architecture ArchINFORM http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/ArchINFORM Organic architecture Architetturaorganica.org [http://translate.google.it/translate?hl=it&sl=it&tl=ru&u=http://www.architetturaorganica.org Перевод сайта...] Дизайн Алвар Аалто Компания Ииттала: дизайн Алвара Аалто Компания Ииттала: дизайн Эйно Аалто ... Alvaraalto.fi Фонд Алвара Аалто Alvar Aalto Foundation Искусство, архитектура Финляндии Высшие учебные учреждения Финляндии Хельсинский "Александровский" Университет (1640-1827 - в городе Турку) http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/University_of_Helsinki http://fi.wikipedia.org/wiki/Helsingin_yliopisto [http://www.helsinki.fi/university/ Офиц.сайт] Университет Аалто Aalto University [http://www.aalto.fi/en Офиц.сайт] Образован в 2010 году, объединяет три высших учебных заведения (см. ниже) Aalto University School of Science and Technology HUT/TKK (1849) http://fi.wikipedia.org/wiki/Aalto-yliopiston_teknillinen_korkeakoulu http://www.aalto.fi/en/school/technology [http://www.tkk.fi/en/about_tkk/ Офиц.сайт] Ранее Политехническое училище (1872), Политехнический институт (1878), Хельсинский Технологический Университет (1908) The Aalto University School of Art and Design (1871) http://www.aalto.fi/en/school/artdesign/ [http://www.taik.fi/about/ Офиц.сайт] The Aalto University School of Economics (Helsinki School of Economics HSE) (1911) http://www.aalto.fi/en/school/economics/ [http://www.hse.fi/EN/abouthse/introduction/content.htm Офиц.сайт] Tampere University of Technology TUT/TTY (1972) http://fi.wikipedia.org/wiki/Tampereen_teknillinen_yliopisto [http://www.tut.fi/public/index.cfm?siteid=32 Офиц. сайт] ---- [http://www.vera.spb.ru/educat/fin/visshee/univer.php Университеты Финляндии (история, описание, перечень)] [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Universities_in_Finland Universities in Finland (описание, перечень, англ.)] Финская система образования http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Education_in_Finland Финский дизайн Торговые марки Ииттала (стекло) Арабиа (керамика) Музеи Финляндии Музей финской архитектуры SUOMEN RAKENNUSTAITEEN MUSEO (Хельсинки) Национальный музей KANSALLISMUSEO (Хельсинки) (арх. Элиель Сааринен, Армас Линдгрен, Герман Гезеллиус Музей прикладного искусства TAIDETEOLLISUUS MUSEO (Хельсинки) Музей финского дизайна DISIGNMUSEO, Хельсинки (англ.) http://fi.wikipedia.org/wiki/Designmuseo [http://www.designmuseum.fi/main.asp?sid=2 Офиц.сайт] ... Финские художники, архитекторы (Artcyclopedia.com) Финская архитектура эпохи модерна Finmodern Фотографии Хельсинки, Тампере, Прага и др. (D1ego49 Yandex.Foto) История искусств Ваш гид по искусству в Сети Книги по истории искусств Artyx.ru История архитектуры Книги по архитектуре на Arch-grafika.ru Чарльз Дженкс. Новая парадигма в архитектуре (Arttobuild.ru) Подвешенность и прозрачность в архитектуре модернизма (Arttobuild.ru) Союз Московских Архитекторов СМА - Интернет-журнал "АРХИТЕКТОР" (Статьи Е.И. Кириченко http://www.architektor.ru/ai/doc_view.html?137 и др. http://www.architektor.ru/ai/doc_view.html?138 об истории архитектурных сообществ Москвы и Петербурга) Искусство, архитектура США Нью-Йорк Фотографии небоскребов Нью-Йорка (Vkontakte) A Digital Archive of American Architecture 17-20 вв. (Boston College) A Digital Archive of American Architecture - Louis Sullivan (Boston College) [http://www.google.ru/search?hl=ru&newwindow=1&q=We+Built+This+City+New+York+Discovery Film: "We Built This City: New York". Discovery Channel, 2005] ...Высотные здания нельзя было строить из кирпича - пришлось бы выкладывать непомерно толстые стены, чтобы они могли выдержать собственный вес. Отсюда использование именно стальных конструкций (впервые - в Чикаго)... ... История Санкт-Петербурга Карты Санкт-Петербурга (из фондов РНБ) Фотосалоны С. Петербурга 1880-1917 годы Материалы на сайт Меллера Александра Леонидовича Genobooks-Narod-Ru предоставлены фотографом Александром Китаевым, СПб Законодательные акты Санкт-Петербург Закон "О территориальном устройстве Санкт-Петербурга" (23.09.2005) Закон "О Правилах землепользования и застройки Санкт-Петербурга" (04.02.2009) Генеральный план развития Санкт-Петербурга Закон "О Генеральном плане Санкт-Петербурга..." (21.12.2005) [http://www.assembly.spb.ru/manage/page?tid=633200015&nd=8422495&nh=1 Весь текст] [http://www.assembly.spb.ru/manage/page?tid=633200015&nd=64230003 Приложение2. Карта границ функциональных зон.] [http://www.assembly.spb.ru/manage/page?tid=633200015&nd=64230004 Приложение 3. Схема размещения и развития транспортной инфраструктуры. Внешние сети.] [http://www.assembly.spb.ru/manage/page?tid=633200015&nd=64230005 Приложение 4. Схема размещения и развития транспортной инфраструктуры. Улично-дорожная сеть.] [http://www.assembly.spb.ru/manage/page?tid=633200015&nd=64230006 Приложение 5. Схема размещения и развития транспортной инфраструктуры. Городской транспорт.] [http://www.assembly.spb.ru/manage/page?tid=633200015&nd=64230007 Приложение 6. Тепло-, электро-, газоснабжение.] [http://www.assembly.spb.ru/manage/page?tid=633200015&nd=64230008 Приложение 7. Водоотведение.] [http://www.assembly.spb.ru/manage/page?tid=633200015&nd=64230572 Приложение 8. Санитарная очистка.] [http://www.assembly.spb.ru/manage/page?tid=633200015&nd=64230009 Приложение 9. Схема границ зон территорий производственного назначения.] [http://www.assembly.spb.ru/manage/page?tid=633200015&nd=64230010 Приложение 10. Схема границ зон территорий жилищного строительства.] [http://www.assembly.spb.ru/manage/page?tid=633200015&nd=64230011 Приложение 11. Схема границ зон территорий общественно-делового назначения.] [http://www.assembly.spb.ru/manage/page?tid=633200015&nd=64230012 Приложение 12. Схема границ зон территорий рекреационного назначения.] [http://www.assembly.spb.ru/manage/page?tid=633200015&nd=64230013 Приложение 13. Карта границ территорий объектов культурного наследия.] [http://www.assembly.spb.ru/manage/page?tid=633200015&nd=64230014 Приложение 14. Карта границ зон охраны объектов культурного наследия.] [http://www.assembly.spb.ru/manage/page?tid=633200015&nd=64230015 Приложение 15. Границы зон особо охраняемых природных территорий.] [http://www.assembly.spb.ru/manage/page?tid=633200015&nd=64230017 Приложение 16. Карта границ территорий, подверженных риску возникновения чрезвычайных ситуаций.] [http://www.assembly.spb.ru/manage/page?tid=633200015&nd=64230018 Приложение 17. Границы зон охраны объектов культурного наследия на территории Санкт-Петербурга.] [http://www.assembly.spb.ru/manage/page?tid=633200015&nd=64230557 Приложение 17.2. Перечень объектов культурного наследия на территории Санкт-Петербурга.] [http://www.assembly.spb.ru/manage/page?tid=633200015&nd=64230557&nh=1 Весь список] ... Персоналии Большой Русский Биографический Словарь Электронная база данных на основе Энциклопедического Словаря Брокгауза и Ефрона (1890-1907), Нового Энциклопедического Словаря (1910-1916), Русского Биографического Словаря А.А. Половцова (1896-1918), Энциклопедического Словаря тов. Гранат (в перспективе), Военной энциклопедии (в перспективе) Списки дворянских родов Российской империи по губерниям. Библиографический указатель Составил С.В.Думин. Летопись Историко-родословного общества в Москве, Вып. 3 (47). - М., 1995, с. 88–100) Библиотеки Россия Российская Государственная Библиотека "Ленинка", Москва Есть доступ к каталогам и фондам библиотеки (электронная библиотека онлайн) Российская Национальная Библиотека "Публичка", Санкт-Петербург Есть доступ к каталогам и фондам библиотеки (электронная библиотека онлайн) Государственаая публичная научно-техническая библиотека, Москва Есть доступ к каталогам и фондам библиотеки (электронная библиотека онлайн) Библиотека имени Президента Бориса Николаевича Ельцина Есть доступ к каталогам и фондам библиотеки (электронная библиотека онлайн) eLIBRARY Научная электронная библиотека (Москва) Доступ к каталогу и содержимому российских и зарубежных естественно-научных, технических и экономических научных журналов, а также к реферативно-библиографической базе англоязычных диссертаций «Proquest dissertations» фирмы Proquest (1963-2006) Зарубежье World Catalog http://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/WorldCat Крупнейшая в мире свободно-доступная библиографическая база данных более 70 тыс. библиотек 112 стран мира. The European Library TEL Создание Европейской библиотеки было инициировано Европейской Комиссией в 2003 году. В марте 2005 Библиотека начала свою работу. Сегодня это совместный некоммерческий проект 47 национальных библиотек (из которых 32 являются полными участниками Европейской библиотеки, а 15 позиционируются в качестве будущих участников), входящих в CENL (Конференции директоров национальных библиотек Европы). Цель CENL — углубление и укрепление роли национальных библиотек. DOAJ : Директория открытого доступа Цель проекта: собрать электронные научные журналы и предоставить свободный бесплатный доступ к ним представителям научной общественности. Тематика: Сельское хозяйство и пищевые технологии, биология, энвироментология, химия, история и археология, юриспруденция и политика, философия и религия, наука в целом, искусство и архитектура, бизнес и экономика, науки о земле, технические и прикладные науки, здравоохранение, языкознание и литература, математика и статистика, Физика и астрономия, социология и др. Поиск по названию журнала. Полный текст статей в HTML- и PDF- форматах. Google Scholar SFX Сервис компании Google, так называемый "Link resolver" или определитель ссылок. Данный ресурс содержит сведения о подписке РНБ на зарубежные электронные источники (журналы, книги, базы данных) кроме российских , например, Интегрум, e-Library.ru, и даёт возможность искать информацию по всей совокупности доступных материалов. Книжные издательства Издательство "Коло", книги по истории Санкт-Петербурга 197198, Санкт-Петербург, проспект Добролюбова, д. 1/79, оф. 207 (бизнес-центр «Риттинг») Телефон (факс): +7 (812) 232-47-93 Издательство "Центрполиграф", Москва 111024 Москва, 1-я ул.Энтузиастов, д.15. Тел.: +7 (495) 673-23-76, 781-45-46, 781-45-47 Магазин: Москва, ул. Октябрьская, дом 18. Тел.: +7 (495) 684-49-89, 684-49-68 LiveJournal Разное "Все города" - Тематические альбомы - Необычные памятники (Vkontakte) Panoramio.com - Фотографии со всех концов света - города и веси..